My Destiny
by Sora Mizushima
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE ! Sora disuruh Iruka-sensei mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Sora berniat mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengan Neji. Neji mengikuti ekskul EC   English Club   dan kebetulan Sora senang dengan bahasa inggris dengan pembinanya Kakashi. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

"**MY DESTINY"**

**Summary : **Konoha Gakuen kedatangan murid baru dari desa sebrang. Kepala

sekolah mengantarkan murid tersebut ke bagian SMA dan lebih

tepatnya di kelas 2-2.

**Author's Note : **Hey semua.. Saya Author baru di sini jadi maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata maupun kalimat. Karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Sang Pencipta. Dan saya butuh bimbingan dari Senior-senior di sini. Ini cerita dimana my OC memulai kehidupan barunya di dunia Naruto. Dan akan ber-pairing dengan Hatake Kakashi. So enjoy the story and don't forget to review. Do not like do not read !

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, Gaje, OC

**Disclaimer : **Naruto is still belong Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Chapter 1 Introducing**

===9894===

Di sebuah kota besar bernama Konoha dimana bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang di setiap sudut maupun di tengah, terdapat satu sekolah yang lokasinya berada di ujung utara dekat kantor walikota. Yang murid-muridnya bercampur dari tingkat SD sampai SMA. Nama sekolah tersebut adalah **Konoha Gakuen** ( Pastinya sama seperti nama kotanya. Orang sekolahnya cuman satu ). Konoha Gakuen dipimpin oleh satu kepala sekolah untuk semua tingkatan. Kepala sekolahnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tsunade. Walaupun sudah berusia kepala 5 tapi wajahnya tetap cantik dan tidak terlihat tua ( Pasti pakai susuknya Susana atau ngga krim anti aging *disentil Tsunade* ).

Suatu hari, Konoha Gakuen kedatangan murid baru dari desa sebrang. Kepala sekolah mengantarkan murid tersebut ke bagian SMA dan lebih tepatnya di kelas 2-2. Di kelas tersebut ada guru yang memiliki bekas luka di sekitar hidung berbentuk garis dan memiliki kulit coklat.

SREG ! BRUK ! ( Taukan ini apa.. Suara pintu geser yang di gesek eh di geser maksudnya )

" Ah ! Tsunade-sama." Seru dari guru tersebut.

" Iruka. Mohon waktu sebentar. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucap Tsunade kepada Iruka.

" Baik." Jawab singkat Iruka.

" Anak-anak, kali ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Masuklah !" dengan suara lantangnya sambil menghadap ke pintu Tsunade memberi tanda untuk murid baru tersebut segera masuk. Kemudian masuklah sesosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan tinggi yang relatif dan kulit putih dengan mata berwarna coklat ukuran dada bisa dibilang cukup besar ( Mwahahahahaha *ketawa mesum* ) yang akan menjadi murid baru. Dan tidak ketinggalan semua yang ada di kelas terkesima melihatnya.

" Silahkan. Perkenalkan dirimu." Tsunade mempersilahkan kepada murid baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

" Selamat pagi. Namaku Hikari Sora. Mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah di sini. Mohon bantuannya sekalian." Ucap murid baru a.k.a Sora sambil membungkuk.

" Baiklah ! Jadi berteman baiklah kalian dengan Hikari-san." Kata Tsunade sambil keluar kelas menuju kantornya.

" Hai ! Tsunade-sama. Nah ! Hikari-san, kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari kelas ini. Jadi jangan sungkan ya." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum kepada Sora.

" I-iya." Jawab Sora singkat dengan sedikit gugup.

" Baiklah. Akan aku carikan tempat duduk untuk mu. Hmmm… Aha ! Di situ. Kau duduk berdampingan dengan Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka menunjuk tempat duduk di pojok belakang sebelah kanan dan disebelahnya ada murid dengan rambut seperti durian montong (?) berwarna kuning terang. Sora menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Iruka dan duduk siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

" Doumo. Eto… Uzumaki-san." Sapa Sora kepada Naruto.

" Yo ! Panggil aku Naruto." Balas Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Setelah itu mereka mengikuti pelajaran dan akhirnya selesai dengan bunyi bel tanda istirahat.

" Baiklah. Sekian dulu. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian. Aku permisi." Seru Iruka sambil keluar kelas.

Sementara itu, Sora masih duduk dibangkunya, sedangkan Naruto sudah keluar dari kelas dengan teman-teman cowo yang lain. Sora bingung harus melakukan apa maklum dia kan baru hari ini pindah dan belum terlalu hafal dengan tatanan bangunan sekolah yang luas ini. Tiba-tiba ada seorang murid perempuan berambut panjang indigo menghampirinya.

" Halo." Sapa Sora terlebih dahulu.

" H-hai"

" Namamu siapa ? Boleh aku kenal dirimu ?"

" Te-tentu. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Hinata menjawab dengan senyum sipu.

" Oh ! Kau Hyuuga Hinata ya ? Kau pasti pacarnya Naruto-san. Aku tau saat tadi kami sedang mengobrol." Seru Sora yang cukup mengagetkan Hinata.

" Ekh ? I-iya." Ucap Hinata seraya kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya tetapi percuma saja.

" Haha.. Oh iya, Hyuuga-san. Bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu ?" pinta Sora kepada perempuan bermata lavender itu.

" I-iya. Boleh. Minta tolong apa ?" balas Hinata

" Aku ingin kau menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan sekolah ini juga letak lapangan serta letak toiletnya." Ucap Sora berharap Hinata mau menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang tadi ia sebut.

" Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku." Seru Hinata sambil hendak keluar kelas.

" Sungguh ? Terima kasih Hyuuga-san. Aku tertolong." Kata Sora bernafas lega.

Hinta hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Kemudian mereka mengitari isi sekolah, dari mulai ruang guru, kelas-kelas, ruang lab, perpustakaan, lapangan, kantin, dan lain-lain. Tidak terasa bel masuk berbunyi, mereka bergegas ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, masuklah guru dengan perawakan tinggi berjenggot. Guru itu mengajar ilmu sejarah.

'Ooh.. Jadi ini Sarutobi Asuma-sensei ya ?' batin Sora

Dia sudah tau nama guru itu karena dia tadi sempat menanyakan kepada Hinata. Kemudian dia mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan Asuma dan setelah itu bel pulang berbunyi.

" Baiklah ! Silahkan kemas barang-barang kalian. Dan segeralah pulang ke rumah, mengerti ?" seru Asuma ke pada murid-muridnya.

" Mengerti sensei~" jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Bagus ! Sekian dariku pelajaran kali ini. Dan hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Asuma sambil keluar kelas.

Sora membereskan barang-barangnya dan Naruto segera pamit duluan karena pulang bersama Hinata. Begitupula dengan Hinata, ia pamit duluan ke Sora. Sora pulang sendiri karena masih banyak teman yang belum ia kenal. Rumah Sora tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, jadi ia segera sampai di rumah.

" Tadaima~" seru Sora sambil membuka sepatu.

" Okaerinasai, Sora-chan." Jawab seorang wanita yang sudah jelas itu Ibunya.

" Ibu, tadi di sekolah cukup menyenangkan. Sora dapat teman baru juga. Teman baru Sora yang pertama sudah jelas teman sebangku Sora. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia orangnya lucu dan juga periang. Lalu-"

" Hai, hai. Ceritanya bersambung dulu ya. Sana cepat, ganti bajumu dulu." Potong Ibu Sora.

" Ahaha.. Iya." Jawab Sora sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian Sora menuju kamarnya untuk ganti pakaiannya dan kembali menuju ruang tengah dimana Ibunya sedang duduk di sofa sambil merajut.

" Mau Sora lanjutkan ceritanya, Bu ?" Tanya Sora sambil duduk disebelah Ibunya.

" Tentu." Jawab Ibu Sora tersenyum kepada anak perempuannya itu.

" Hehe.. Lalu Sora juga punya teman dan ternyata dia itu pacarnya Naruto-san, Bu. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Sora sambil melihat rajutan Ibunya.

"Oh ya ? Tidak disangka." Jawab Ibu Sora yang masih melanjutkan rajutannya.

" Iya. Sora juga tidak menyangka, tapi sebelum itu Naruto-san bercerita kalau dia mempunyai pacar bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Sepertinya Hyuuga-san mengira Sora ini sedang PDKTdengan Naruto-san. Waktu itu Hyuuga-san langsung menghampiri Sora. Dan sempat mengobrol, setelah itu kami berkeliling sekolah karena Sora yang minta. Begitu Bu." Jelas panjang lebar Sora.

" Oh begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan guru-gurunya ?" Tanya Ibu Sora yang kemudian menghentikan rajutannya dan menatap anaknya.

" Hmm… Sora rasa cukup mudah dipahami penyampaian pelajarannya. Soalnya Sora baru bertemu dua guru. Iruka-sensei dan Asuma-sensei." Jawab Sora sambil menerawang.

" Ooh. Kalau begitu Ibu siapkan makan malam dulu ya." Ucap Ibu Sora sambil beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur.

" Ah ! Sora ikut."

Mereka membereskan meja makan dan duduk bersebelahn dalam suasana hening.

" Ibu, Ayah dan Nii-chan ko belum pulang ?" sahut Sora memecah keheningan.

" Sebentar lagi, sayang. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang perjalanan." Jawab Ibu Sora sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tidak lama kemudia terdengarlah suara mobil pertanda Ayah dan Kakak Sora sudah pulang.

" Kami pulang." Seru Ayah Sora sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Begitu pula Kakak Sora.

" Selamat Datang." Ucap Sora bersamaan dengan Ibunya.

***SORA POV***

Begitu Ayah dan Kakak pulang, kami langsung makan malam bersama. Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan keluargaku. Ibuku bernama Hikari Natsuki. Ibuku berumur kepala 3. Memiliki wajah yang cantik, berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan memiliki mata yang sedikit keabu-abuan. Ayahku bernama Hikari Kojiro. Ayahku berumur tidak jauh dari Ibu hanya terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua. Memiliki mata coklat sepertiku dan rambut berwarna biru tua dan juga berkacamata. Sedangkan Nii-chan ku bernama Hikari Misaki. Nii-chan berumur jauh 8 tahun lebih tua dariku, sekitar 26 tahun. Memiliki bentuk wajah seperti Ayah yang dagunya lancip, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan memiliki mata seperti Ibu. Ayah dan Nii-chan bekerja di kantor yang sama dibagian keuangan dan perbankan. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, sebagaimana mereka menyayangiku.

***END SORA POV***

Keluarga Hikari seperti biasa setelah makan malam, mereka berbincang di ruang keluarga. Ayah dan Kakak Sora membicarakan pekerjaan mereka. Dan Sora membicarakan sekolahnya ke Ayahnya juga Kakaknya yang dibantu Ibunya. Tidak lupa dibumbui dengan canda tawa disela-sela obrolan mereka. Setelah selesai berbincang, mereka hendak ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk segera beristirahat.

" Misaki-nii, bisa bantu Sora mengerjakan PR ? Tidak banyak ko." Pinta Sora kepada Kakaknya yang hendak ke kamarnya.

"Hm. Tentu." Jawab Misaki tersenyum lembut menanggapi pinta adiknya.

" Yay~ Tunggu di sini, Sora ambilkan buku dan alat tulis dulu ya, Misaki-nii ?" ucap Sora sambil bergegas ke kamarnya.

Misaki hanya jawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian mereka berdua mengerjakannya bersama. Kojiro dan Natsuki hanya mengawasi, juga terkadang membantu soal PR Sora. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 dan PR Sora terselesaikan.

" Akhirnya selesai~ Terimakasih Misaki-nii, Ayah, Ibu, Sora langsung ke kamar ya. Oyasuminasai." Kata Sora tersenyum.

" Oyasumi." Jawab Kojiro dan Natsuki bersamaan sedangkan Misaki hanya tersenyum khasnya melihat tingkah adik tersayangnya.

**BERSAMBUNG…**


	2. Chapter 2

"**MY DESTINY"**

**Summary : **Hari kedua Sora di Konoha Gakuen. Sesampainya di sekolah, saat Sora ingin ke kelas Sora lupa dimana kelasnya. Dan nasibnya, Sora tersesat. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang mengantarnya sampai ke kelas. Siapakah dia ? RnR..

**Author's Note : **Di sini mulai pertemuan antara OC dengan pairingnya. Tapi saya masih sedikit canggung ( Maaf… Karena saya masih baru ). Mudah-mudahan readers memahami dan memaklumi saya *bungkuk dalam-dalam*. **Do not like Do not read !**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, Gaje, OC, Masih Amatir

**Disclaimer : **Naruto is still belong Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Chapter 2 Meeting**

===9894===

Keesokan harinya Sora seperti biasa berangkat ke sekolah, sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya terlebih dahulu.

" Ayah, Ibu, Misaki-nii. Sora berangkat ya." Sora beranjak dan langsung mengenakan sepatunya.

" He ? Tidak bareng dengan Ayah dan Nii-chan ?" Misaki ikut beranjak dan menghampiri adiknya.

Sora menggeleng. " Tidak Nii-chan, Sora mau berangkat sendiri saja. Yosh ! Ittekimasu !"

" Itterasai." Misaki melambaikan tangannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah. Sora masih canggung dengan tata letak sekolahnya. Dia takut kalau dia bisa tersesat dan terlambat masuk kelas.

' Ukh ! Kalau tau gini. Aku buat peta kemarin waktu berkeliling dengan Hyuuga-san.' Umpat Sora.

Sora berusaha mengingat kembali tempat-tempat waktu ditunjukan Hinata kemarin. Tapi all hasil dia tersesat.

' Huwee~ Aku tersesat~ Kami-sama. Bagaimana ini ? Bel masuk 5 menit lagi. Kalau begini terus aku bisa terlambat.' Batin Sora menangis. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki menghampirinya.

" Halo. Sepertinya kau sedang bingung dan kau juga murid baru di sini kan ? Ada yang bisa kubantu ?"

" Eh ? Ano… Aku tersesat…" dengan berat hati Sora mengatakannya.

" Oh. Kau tersesat. Kalau boleh tau kau kelas berapa ?" Tanya lelaki tersebut.

" Kelas… 2-2." Jawab Sora singkat.

" Baiklah. Akan aku antarkan." Ucap lelaki tersebut.

" A-arigatou." Sora sedikit tersipu.

' Dia mirip sekali dengan Hyuuga-san. Apa satu keluarga ya ? Matanya benar-benar mirip. Rambut panjang warna coklat, sebenarnya dia laki-laki atau perempuan sih. Ah ! Dilihat dari manapun dia ini laki-laki Sora. Dia kan tidak mengenakan rok. Jelas sekalikan. Tapi aku masih penasaran.' Batin Sora yang masih bingung dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu dalam suasana hening.

" Nah. Sudah sampai. Ini kelas 2-2." Ucap lelaki berambut panjang itu memecah keheningan.

" Eh ? Ah. Iya." Jawab Sora sambil tertunduk pertanda dia masih tersipu malu.

" Ok. Kalau begitu. Mata ne. Jangan tersesat lagi ya." Lelaki tersebut menyungging senyum yang cukup mengetuk hati Sora dan bergegas pergi.

Sora sempat merona melihat punggung laki-laki itu menjauh.

" Gya ! Aku belum tau namanya. Hahh~ Sudahlah. Berharap aku bisa bertemu denganya kembali. Atau aku tanyakan saja pada Hyuuga-san. Baiklah. Akan aku tanyakan saja padanya." Gumam Sora sambil masuk ke kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Di kelas 2-2 sudah ada guru wanita yang cantik memiliki mata merah semarah bunga mawar bernama Kurenai Yuuhi. Kurenai mengajar pelajaran kimia.

' Wah… Guru ini cantik dan juga mudah sekali memahami pelajarannya. Hebat' Sora membatin.

Tidak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Kali ini Sora yang menghampiri meja Hinata, dimana dia sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

" Hyuuga-san, bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu ?"

" Hm. Bo-boleh. Ingin menanyakan tentang apa Hikari-san ?"

" Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di atap sekolah ? Yang lain juga boleh ikutan ko ?" ajak Sora kepada teman-temannya.

Dan mereka pergi kea tap bersama. Sesampainya di atap, Sora yang membuka perbincangan.

" Hyuuga-san. Apa kau punya saudara atau yang lainnya di sekolah ini ?"

" Eh ? I-iya, lebih tepatnya se-sepupu..ku." Jawab Hinata.

" Kalau boleh tau namanya siapa ?" tambah Sora

" Hyu-Hyuuga Neiji." Hinata menjawab dengan gagapnya yang khas.

" Oooh.." Sora hanya ber-oh saja.

" Memangnya ada apa dengannya, Hikari ?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang yang diikat kuda tinggi bernama Yamanaka Ino.

" Ah. Tidak. Hanya saja tadi pagi dia mengantarku sampai ke kelas. Karena tadi aku sempat tersesat. Hehe" jawab Sora dengan muka innocent.

" Hee~ kau beruntung sekali Hikari. Bisa diantar oleh cowo seperti dia." Sahut Ino yang kagum pada teman barunya itu.

" Hah ? Memangnya kenapa Yamanaka-san ?" Tanya Sora heran.

" Oh iya. Kau kan murid baru. Neji-senpai itu adalah Ketua OSIS di sini. Dan wakilnya itu Uchiha Sasuke-senpai. Anak dari pengusaha besar Uchiha Corp. Dan Neji-senpai itu perwaris keluarga besar klan Hyuuga. Juga-"

" Terkenal di kalangan cewe dan hamper menolak pernyataan cinta lebih dari 10 kali." Potong gadis bercepol dua yang dikenal Tenten. Dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

" Waw. Hebat ! Tak kuduga dia orang sehebat itu." Ujar Sora terkagum-kagum.

" Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga-san ? Kenapa bukan dia yang menjadi pewarisnya ?"

" A-aku… Ma-mana mampu me-menjadi pemimpin ke-keluarga. A-aku kan perempuan. Da-dan persyaratannya a-aku ha-harus me-menikah dulu. Ka-karena Neji-nii laki-laki, jadi sudah pantas sebagai pemimpin." Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuk tangannya.

" Begitu ya." Sora kembali melanjutkan makan bekalnya begitu pula teman-temannya.

Setelah makan siang, mereka ke kelas bersama-sama. Tetapi Sora berpisah dari teman-temannya karena dia ingin membeli buku pelajaran di Koperasi Sekolah.

'Aku masih tidak menyangka ternyata Hyuuga-senpai yang tadi tidak sengaja mengantarku. Kya~ senangnya.' Batin Sora sambil berjalan menuju Koperasi.

DUK !

"Kyaaa !"

Tiba-tiba Sora bertabrakan dengan seseorang, tapi untungnya dengan sigap orang itu menangkap tubuh Sora sehingga Sora tidak terjatuh.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Terdengar suara baritone dari orang tersebut.

" Ah. Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena meleng." Sora membuka matanya yang sempat ditutup karena takut jatuh dan melihat sesosok pria bermasker dengan rambut silver yang melawan gavitasi serta mata yang berbeda warna kanan hitam kiri merah juga ada bekas luka goresan.

" Ano… Eto… Aku harus pergi dari sini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih." Sora melepas dekapan pria tersebut kemudian membungkuk dan langsung bergegas menuju ke koperasi.

' Hmmm… Murid baru ya.' Ucap pria tersebut dalam hati dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah membeli buku, Sora bergegas ke kelas karena 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi untung dia tidak tersesat lagi karena masih ada bayangan waktu diantarkan Neji tadi pagi. Akhirnya Sora sampai di kelas pas bel baru berbunyi. Dan segera duduk di tempatnya.

" Ano ne Naruto-san, kali ini pelajaran apa ?" Tanya Sora kepada teman yang memiliki goresan di pipinya yang seperti kucing.

" Oh kali ini pelajaran bahasa inggris. Tapi biasanya guru itu selalu telat kalau mau ngisi pelajaran." Jawab Naruto.

" He ? Kenapa ? Sebagai gurukan setidaknya harus datang tepat waktu." Protes Sora.

" Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Dan gosipnya dia itu selalu membaca buku porno dilapisi kulit orange dan hijau."

" Ya ampun. Dia itu mesum dong." Ucap Sora asal.

" Oh iya. Aku belum memberitau namanya. Namanya adalah **Hatake Kakashi**" tambah Naruto.

SREG ! BRUK !

Dan munculah sosok pria bermasker yang tadi mereka bicarakan. Dan dialah Hatake Kakashi.

" Good morning, kid." Sapa Kakashi dengan mengancungkan tangan dan muka datar. ( Gaya khasnya Kakashi-koi di pilemnye kalau lagi telat. *di Raikiri* )

" Good morning, sir." Jawab murid serempak.

' Ah ! Orang ini yang tadi ngga sengaja tabrakan denganku.' Batin Sora dengan ekspresi kaget.

" Pst, Sora. Satu lagi, dia selalu menggunakan masker. Dan sampai sekarang, belum ada yang tau bagaimana wajahnya. Aku tebak pasti wajahnya aneh. Entah itu berbibir tebal atau bergigi tonggos atau berbibir tipis seperti nenek-nenek." Bisik Naruto.

Sora hanya bisa cengo seperti membayangkan wajah Kakashi yang Naruto bilang atau lebih tepatnya yang ia tebak.

" Well, I think we have a transfer student in here. Why don't you introduce yourself in here ?" Tanya Kakashi melirik ke Sora dan langsung menyipitkan matanya pertanda dia tersenyum.

" Ekh ? Kenapa ? Semua kan sudah tau namaku sensei~" protes Sora.

" Tapi tidak menggunakan bahasa inggriskan ?" Kakashi menanggapi Sora yang protes dan sepertinya masih tersenyum.

Sora mengalah dan memperkenalkan diri di depan.

" Hallo, everyone. I'll introduce myself once more again. My name Hikari Sora. Pleased to meet you and hope we will be friend as soon as possible." Sora kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" Waw, Cukup bagus Hikari. Tepuk tangan." Kakashi berdecak kagum dan bertepuk tangan. Diikuti murid-murid yang lain. Pelajaran dimulai. Kakashi ingin sekali mengetes murid baru itu, dengan selalu melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Dan hasilnya di jawab baik oleh Sora. Sebagai contoh.

" What the topic is on second paragraph ? Please answer it, transfer student." Kakashi menunjuk Sora.

Sora langsung menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup, " Umm… Mr. Lion was trapped by the hunters."

" Correct." Jawab Kakashi tersenyum.

Pelajaran dilanjutkan. Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Sora dan teman-temannya pergi ke atap sekolah untuk berbincang.

" Hei, kalian merasa tidak tadi Kakashi-sensei bertindak aneh ?" Ino mengawali.

" Hah ? Aneh apanya Ino ?" Tanya Tenten tidak mengerti.

" Aduh Tenten, masa kau tidak tau sih ?" ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit marah.

" A-aku… Me-merasakannya Ino-chan." Sahut Hinata.

" Tuh Hinata saja merasakannya." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu.

Tenten berfikir sejenak. " Oooh ! Iya, aku tau. Semua pertanyaan Kakashi-sensei lebih sering di lontarkan kepada-"

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menatap Sora bersamaan.

" He ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Sora polos sambil menghentikan menyeruput susu kotaknya.

" Kau tau kan apa yang tadi kami bicarakan Hikari-san ?" Tanya Ino yang masih menatap sepasang bola mata coklat dihadapannya itu.

" Iya, aku tau. Tapi kurasa itu hal yang wajar bagi setiap guru, toh aku sangat suka pelajaran bahasa inggris semenjak aku kecil, Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san, Tenten-san." Jawab Sora sambil senyum simpul melihat teman-temannya satu persatu.

" Hmmm… Benar juga." Sahut Tenten.

" Oh iya, lebih baik kau memanggil nama kecil kami saja ya ? Dan kalau bisa kamipun demikian." Pinta Ino.

" Iya, tentu." Sora menjawab sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti anak kecil ( Sama seperti authornya. Hehe.. Dan ini akan menjadi senyum khasnya Sora di kelanjutan ceritanya ).

" Kyaa~ Sora-chan kalau tersenyum lucu sekali~" seru Ino sambil mencubit kedua pipinya Sora.

" Aduh… Ino-chan sakit~" keluh Sora.

Hinata dan Tenten hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Setelah itu mereka menuju ke kelas, tiba-tiba ada seseorang murid perempuan yang sepertinya beda kelas menghampiri Sora dan kawan-kawan.

" Ano Hikari-san, kau dipanggil oleh Iruka-sensei di kanto." Ucap perempuan tersebut.

" Eh ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Sora heran.

" Entahlah. Aku saja tidak tau. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Jawabnya sambil bergegas pergi.

" Ah. Baiklah. Arigatou ne." Sora sedikit heran kenapa dia dipanggil Iruka-sensei juga selaku wali kelas 2-2.

" Teman-teman, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti. Jaa." Sahut Sora seraya meninggalkan teman-temannya. Mereka hanya mengagguk mengerti.

**BERSAMBUNG…**


	3. Chapter 3

"**MY DESTINY"**

**Summary : **Sora disuruh Iruka-sensei mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Sora berniat mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengan Neji. Neji mengikuti ekskul EC ( English Club ) dan kebetulan Sora senang dengan bahasa inggris. Dan yang cukup mengejutkan pembinanya yaitu tidak lain dan tidak siapa lagi Hatake Kakashi. RnR..

**Author's Note : **Bingung mau nulis apa. Yang pasti ini first fanfic ku yang cukup aneh. **Do not like Do not read !**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, Gaje, OC, Masih Amatir, Campuran 3 bahasa ( indo, ing, jep )

**Disclaimer : **Naruto is still belong Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Chapter 3 Approach**

===9894===

Sesampainya di kantor.

" Ano, Iruka-sensei. Sensei memanggil saya ?" Tanya Sora kepada wali kelasnya yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri.

" Ah ! Hikari-san. Kau sudah di sini rupanya. Baiklah. Berhubung kau murid baru, kau pasti belum memiliki kegiatan ekskul. Aku merekomendasikan kau beberapa ekskul di sekolah ini, setiap murid harus memiliki minimal 1. Ini selembaran tentang macam-macam ekskul di sekolah." Jawab panjang lebar Iruka sambil memberikan selembaran kepada Sora.

" Lalu, bagaimana saya ingin registrasi sensei ?" Tanya Sora kembali sambil melihat selembaran tersebut.

" Mudah saja, kau hanya mendatangi ekskul yang ingin kau ikuti atau bilang saja kepada pembinanya."

" Wakarimashita sensei. Apa ada yang lain ?"

" Tidak ada, hanya itu saja."

" Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sora keluar dari kantor dan berjalang di lorong menuju kelasnya. Dia sudah hafal tata letak sekolahnya sekarang, jadi dia tidak akan tersesat lagi.

' Hmmm… Aku ikut apa ya ? Aha ! Bagaimana ekskul yang diikuti Neji-senpai. Dengan begitu aku bisa PDKT lebih mudah. Hihi… Mana ya~ Ah ada ada ! English Club sama OSIS. Oh iya, Neji-senpai kan Ketua OSIS. Aku milih English Club saja ah. Sekarang hari Rabu, English Club jadwalnya Senin, Rabu, Jum'at. Yay~ berarti bisa ke English Club.' Sora membatin mempertimbangkan ekskul apa yang ingin dia ikuti.

Tidak terasa dia sudah sampai di kelas. Dan pelajaran terakhir pun diikuti dengan baik. Pelajaran telah usai dan bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid beres-beres ingin pulang. Ada yang ingin pergi les, ekskul, dan ada yang ingin langsung pulang ke rumah atau mampir ke took buku dan main ke rumah teman.

" Sora-chan, mau pulang bareng ?" Tanya gadis bermata aquamarine sambil menepuk bahu Sora.

" Maaf. Kali ini tidak Ino, aku tadi dipanggil Iruka-sensei untuk mengikuti ekskul."

" He~ Memangnya ekskul apa yang mau kau ikuti Sora-chan ?" kali ini Tenten bertanya.

" Hmmm… Aku hanya ingin mengikuti ekskul English Club. Kalian ekskulnya apa ?" Sora Tanya balik.

" Aku Tenis lapang dan Club merangkai bunga." Ino

" Aku memanah dan ilmu astronomi." Tenten

" A-aku Club Science da-dan Club memasak." Hinata pun ikut bicara yang tadi hanya diam saja.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku duluannya. Aku mau daftar jadi anggota English Club. Jaa~" Sora meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Di lorong sekolah Sora sedang mencari ruangan bertuliskan English Club. Tidak lama dan akhirnya Sora menemukannya.

' Ini dia. Come on Sora, you can do this.' Inner Sora menyemangati.

Sora membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

" Su-sumimasen."

" Ah… Murid baru rupanya." Terdengar oleh Sora suara yang pernah mengantarnya waktu dia tersesat.

" Ada apa kau ke sini ?" suara itu perlahan mendekati Sora yang masih terbuju kaku didepan pintu.

' Kyaa ! Neji-senpai.' Batin Sora.

" A-ano… A-aku… ma-mau daftar anggota ba-baru." Ucap Sora tiba-tiba gagap dan ada rona merah di kedua pipinya.

" Oh. Kalau begitu kau harus isi formulir dulu. Ayo." Neji melangkah ke dalam ruangan diikuti Sora.

Di sana Sora melihat sekitar 10 orang anggota yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan Neji kembali, kemudian memberikan formulir itu kepada Sora. Sora pun segera mengisinya.

" Nama mu Hikari Sora kan ?" Tanya Neji yang sempat membuat Sora terkejut dan berhenti menulis.

" Eh ? Ko tau ?" masih ada raut wajah terkejut dari Sora.

" Aku tau dari adik sepupuku. Kau dan dia teman baik kan ? Oh ya, aku Hyuuga Neji. Yoroshiku." Ucap Neji menatap Sora sambil tersenyum simpul dan sukses mendatangkan kembali rona merah di pipinya.

" Yo-yoroshiku." Sora membungkuk tidak membalas Neji, takut rona merah di pipinya terlihat.

….Hening….

" A-ano, senpai. Su-sudah selesai." Sora menyerahkan formulirnya kepada Neji.

" Ah. Arigatou."

" Se-senpai. Me-mereka sedang a-apa ?" Tanya Sora sambil menunjuk 10 orang yang sedari tadi serius berkutat dengan selembar kertas.

" Mereka sedang mengerjakan soal tentang tenses." Jawab Neji enteng.

" Bo-boleh a-aku ikut ?" pinta Sora.

" Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong kau seperti sepupuku ya ? Bicaramu terbata-bata. Haha.." Neji tertawa cukup renyah (?).

Dengan cepat Sora duduk di sebelah murid yang sedang mengerjakan soal.

' Bagaimana aku tidak bisa terbata-bata. Aku grogi ngomong sama orang yang kusuka.' Umpat Sora dalam hati.

Tidak lama setelah itu, datang sesosok pria berbadan tegap berambut silver dan masker yang setia mendampinginya. Itulah Kakashi.

" Yo, Neiji. Maaf aku telat. Tadi ada rapat guru." Ucap Kakashi dengan logat santai.

" Sensei, kau selalu telat dengan alasan yang berbagai macam." Tukas Neji sedikit kesal.

" Ahahaha… Maaf." Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Hahhh~ itulah Kakashi-sensei.' Batin Neji.

" Hey… Mereka sedang apa ?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melihat sekitar ruangan.

" Oh mereka sedang mengerjakan soal tentang tenses. Aku yang memberikannya." Jawab Neji.

" Wah… Sepertinya aku nakal tersaingi olehmu Neji." Ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.

" Tidak benar sensei. Sensei lah yang mengajariku banyak hal. Jadi sensei masih diatasku."

" Hm." Kakashi mengangguk.

Kakashi menuju meja guru yang ada di ruangan tersebut, kemudian duduk sambil membaca buku favorite nya sedangkan Neji mengawasi para siswa yang sedang mengerjakan soal.

" Senpai, boleh aku pinjam kamus ?" Tanya Sora sambil menghampiri Neji.

" Oh tentu. Ada dibagian paling atas rak buku itu." Jawab Neji sambil menunjukkan rak buku yang tidak jauh dari meja Kakashi. Ketika Sora ingin mengambil kamus ternyata tidak sampai karena Sora badannya kurang tinggi.

' Ukh ! Coba aku lebih tinggi lagi.' Sora membatin dan masih berusaha mengambil kamus itu, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang terlebih dahulu mengambilnya.

" Aku bantu ya." Suara bariton milik Kakashi membuat Sora tersentak sehingga kepala bagian belakangnya tak sengaja menyentuh dada bidang Kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi memberikan kamusnya kepada Sora.

" Thank you sensei~" Sora menyungging senyum khasnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

***KAKASHI POV***

DEG ! Jantungku aneh sekali rasanya. Saat aku melihat dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman itu bagaikan mengetuk pintu hatiku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, masa aku menyukai muridku sendiri. Hha… Apa yang kau pikirkan Kakashi ? Dia hanya gadis berumur 16 tahun. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Segera aku membuang pikiranku dan aku hanya menggeleng kecil. Kemudian aku kembali duduk dan kembali membaca buku favorite ku, Icha-ica Tactics. Kubenamkan wajahku dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara manis memanggilku.

" Ano… Kakashi-sensei."

" Hm ?" kutatap wajah yang tadi memanggilku dan kudapati sosok pemilik senyman itu, sungguh aku sempat terkejut tapi segera aku memasang ekspresi datar kembali.

" Ada apa ?" tambahku.

" Aku ingin bertanya, tadinya aku ingin bertanya pada Neji-senpai, tapi dia sudah keduluan oleh yang lain. Sayang sekali. Haha... Jadi aku bertanya kepada sensei saja." Jawabnya panjang lebar yang membuat aku terus menatap wajah mungilnya itu.

" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanyaku dan sukses membuatnya menatapku yang sedari tadi memandang si pewaris klan Hyuuga itu.

" Oh ! Ini, soal nomor 15 ini. Aku sama sekali belum mengerti sensei." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kertas soalnya padaku.

Kemudian aku memberi penjelasan tentang soal itu. Ketika aku sedang menjelaskan, dia membungkuk disampingku, dengan wajah seriusnya dia memperhatikan setiap kata-kataku. Secara tidak sengaja, aku mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aroma strawberi yang segar.

" Nah, begitu. Kau mengerti ?" ucapku sambil menatapnya.

" Iya, aku mengerti. Arigatou sensei~" sahutnya sambil kembali menyungging senyumnya yang khas itu.

" Ah… Sama-sama" aku balas senyum juga melihatnya.

Dengan segera dia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 5 murid lain bergegas pulang. Dan tertinggal hanya dia saja. Aku berniat mengantarkan pulang tapi sudah keburu oleh Neji. Tsk ! Sial ! Telat selangkah. Dengusku dalam hati. Apa boleh buat dan akhirnya aku pulang sendiri.

***KAKASHI END POV***

"Hikari-san. Rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini ya ?" Tanya Neji sambil menatap gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu.

" Iya." Sora mengangguk.

" Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal bersama siapa ?"

" Aku tinggal bersama Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak."

" Oh begitu."

" A-ano senpai. Sampai sini saja ya."

" He ? Kenapa ?"

" A-aku tidak mau me-merepotkan senpai."

" Hmmm… Baiklah. Tapi kapan-kapan aku main ke rumahmu ya ? Hehe…"

" I-iya. Arigatou Neji-senpai." Sora bergegas menuju rumahnya dan meninggalkan Neji yang sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di rumah.

' Hahh.. Hahh.. Bisa-bisa jantungku lompat kalau dekat dengan Neji-senpai. Aduh... Aduh…' Sora membatin.

" Tadaima~"

" Okaerinasai."

" Ah~ Nii-chan, Ayah. Sudah pulang."

" Iya. Hari ini kami pulang cepat Sora-chan." Ucap Kojiro sambil tersenyum kepada anak perempuannya.

" Adikku, kau tidak seperti biasanya pulang jam segini ?" Tanya Misaki heran.

" Ahaha~ Tadi Sora ikut perkumpulan klub Misaki-nii. Jadi Sora pulang telat deh." Jawab Sora sambil tertawa polos.

" Hm ? Klub ?" sekarang Natsuki yang heran seraya keluar dari dapur menyiapkan makan malam.

" Iya. English Club, Bu. Disingkat EC. Sora disuruh ikut ekskul oleh Iruka-sensei. Terus Sora pilih EC soalnya Sora suka bahasa inggris." Jawab Sora ikut duduk di ruang makan tempat Ayah dan Kakaknya berada.

" Begitu. Lalu bagaimana kesan pertamamu di klub itu, sayang ?" Tanya Natsuki kembali sambil menaruh makanan di meja makan.

" Hmmm… Sejauh ini menyenangkan." Jawab Sora santai.

Kemudian mereka malam bersama dan berbincang-bincang. Tak lama setelah itu mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

Sementara itu, di apartemen Kakashi. Pria berambut silver itu telah menutup buku favorite nya dan kemudian mematikan lampu untuk segera tidur. Kamarnya tidak begitu gelap karena adanya pembiasan cahaya bulan. Di buka selimutnya dan dia merebahkan tubuh atletisnya di kasur.

" Hikari Sora." Gumam Kakashi kemudian memejamkan matanya.

**BERSAMBUNG…**


End file.
